incesto! sasusaku
by Msdupree22
Summary: sakura es escritora y va una temporada a japon donde sus hermanas mikoto y tsunade. encontrandose con sus ya no tan pequeños sobrinos itachi kun y sasu chan! pero al ver a sasu chan nota que este ya no es el niño tierno que ella recordaba. que sucedera?
1. Mis Queridos Sobrinos!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NO ES TAN FUERTE EL INCESTO, Y DE ESO SE PODRAN DAR CUENTA! EN ESTE FIC VOY A EMPLEAR TODAS MIS GANAS Y PARA LAS QUE CONOCEN DE MIS ESTILO DE HISTORIAS ESTO VA A SER MUCHO MAS EMOCIONANTE! JAJAAJ QUE EMOCION! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**INCESTO! SASUSAKU!**

Una pelirosa de 20 años llegaba a konoha a visitar a su familia por las vacaciones, había sido un largo viaje estaba exhausta y su sobrino se tardaba en recogerla

Como se atreve este pequeño demonio a hacerme esperar -.-

lo mataré dijo inner

Si lo mataremos!

Sin darse cuenta era observada por un azabache más alto que ella, tez blanca, acuerpado o mejor dicho viguisima sin exagerar

Hmp!

Ah? Perdón! Y se giro a buscar a su dichoso sobrino

Tía dijo sasuke en tono aburrido

Al girarse sakura detallo mas al chico, reconociendo era su sobrino sasuke. Estaba mucho mas alto de lo que recordaba bueno la ultima vez que lo vio tenia 12 años el ahora tendría unos 17

Wuauu como estas de grande sasuke dijo mientras lo abrazaba pero como el era mas alto que ella, esta prácticamente colgaba de el

En el carro sakura no dejaba de observarlo, su cambio había sido drástico tenia una apariencia mas madura, mas sexi pero extrañaba al tierno sasuke, el que la perseguía y le pidió matrimonio al recordar esto no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el azabache

Sasuke kun! Llegaste muy tarde dijo sakura haciendo un puchero

Hmp!

Por que tan antipático! Que paso con el sasuke dulce y lindo que recuerdo

Creció

Bufo molesta ps prefiero al anterior sasuke

Hmp!

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los uchiha se encontró con toda la familia, lo primero que hizo fue saltar a abrazar a itachi. La noche paso entre risas y recuerdos

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación de visitas, se dio un baño, valla que lo necesitaba soltó su cabello ps lo tenia recogido en una coleta, se puso una pijama negra y bajo por agua

Encontrándose a un semidesnudo sasuke mostrándole lo hermoso de su anatomía, trago grueso mientras se servía agua bajo la mirada de lo ojos azabaches de su sobrino

Se te perdió una igualita? Dijo sakura fastidiada

Hmp!

Bueno, no me vas a tener que aguantar mucho! En unos días me voy y dejo de molestarte

Que? Respondió el azabache sorprendido pero sakura ya había dejado la cocina

Al día siguiente sakura cogió prestado uno de los muchos carros de los uchiha y fue a ver a su amiga hinata a la cual hace rato no veía pero nunca habían perdido contacto

Hinata era menor que ella tenía 18, se habían conocido en el colegio por medio de naruto amigo de sasuke

Hinata era profesora de ballet en una academia prestigiosa en konoha, lo que la hacia fácil de encontrar

Pasaron el día juntas hablando de sus relaciones, de su pasado de todo lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo separadas, de ino la cual llegaría una semana después de ella por cosas del trabajo

Sakura llego a el casa uchiha y estaba hablando con su hermana mikoto de su carrera, de su trabajo

Sakura san! Enserio te graduaste de medicina en 4 años y medio

Si

Y cuando empiezas a ejercer?

La verdad me quiero dar un tiempo por que estoy escribiendo una novela

Enserio y cuando me dejaras leer unos de tus libros? Al escuchar eso sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder

Mis libros no aparecen con mi nombre así que nunca los leerás , solo en mi testamento dejare dicho cual es mi anónimo jajaja dijo sakura haciendo teatro

Hmp!

Esas novelas de sakura son apasionadas dijo mikoto mientras lavaba los platos

Sakura: menos mal, solo a leído mis libros de terror jajaja por que los yaoi y las mangas jajajajaja me mata

Inner: Nos fusila donde lea esas

Maldita mocosa y en que te vas a especializar? Dijo tsunade entrando a la cocina

Otra vez no! Dijeron mikoto y itachi

Estas dos siempre pelean por que mi tía tsunade quiere que sakura san se especialice en cirugías reconstructivas como ella y sakura le dice que va a dejar la medicina

Si lo peor es que esas dos son igualitas

Iguales de tercas dijo sasuke ( la primera palabra de la noche jajaj)

Ya me decidí lero lero pero no te voy a decir jajaja dijo sakura de manera infantil

Yo se que tu vas a trabajar conmigo dijo tsunade imitándola

Maduren dijo sasuke, itachi y mikoto

Y rápidamente fueron fulminados por dos doctoras ósea tsunade y sakura jaja, bueno así paso el día y sakura les dijo que iba a quedarse a vivir en konoha por un tiempo y que iba a buscar un departamento ya que su amiga ino iba a vivir con ella

Sakura había pasado 3 días sin salir de su habitación solo salía por comida y cada que salía su físico era mas deplorable, ojeras, despelucada, llevaba 3 días con la misma pijama y cuando se le preguntaba que estaba haciendo respondía terminando mi un libro

Sakura! Querida nos preocupas mira llevas sin salir de tu cuarto en 4 días, mírate luces muy mal

Es que tengo que entregar esto lo antes posible y nunca había estado tan inspirada como ahora

Hmp! Pero deberías bañarte ¡apestas! Dijo sasuke saliendo de la cocina mientras sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada

El resto del día sakura se baño y durmió como una marmota, sasuke fue a avisarle que ya estaba servida la cena. Encontrándola dormida como un bebe y su escritorio lleno de dibujos y su portátil prendido con varias novelas se quedo leyendo una que le llamo la atención, era interesante por lo que pudo leer eran modernas, tenia una de vampiros y muchas mangas.

bueno su apodo es cerezo.H! hmp! Que poca imaginación

Sasuke kun! Ah no, mm ah. no! Ah decía sakura o gemía uds que creen jaja

Sasuke estaba anonadado con lo que veía estaba completamente rojo, sakura estaba boca arriba y sasuke se posiciono sobre ella apoyándose de sus codos, sin darse cuenta estaban a unos centímetros de darse un beso y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besándola y profundizando el beso, no estaba seguro si ella estaba despierta o dormida por la manera en que besaba pero, lo disfruto

Se separo de ella dejando un rastro de saliva en su boca, fue algo excitante pensó sasuke mientras la observaba dormida

Ma! Esta dormida mejor la dejamos descansar dijo sasuke lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA! MUY PRONTO CONTII

CHICAS! COMENTEN PORFIS

ENTRE MAS COMENTEN MAS RAPIDO SUBO LA CONTI? TRATO?


	2. sentimientos encontrados!

_espero que les guste y por favor no me maten! yo queria hacer una historia muy realista y cruda pero con mucho sasusaku_

_en la actualidad nosotros nos enfrentamos a problemas de esta magnitud y mas por so queria porner a sasusaku en esta situacion y demostrar que apesar de todo, todo pude mejorar_

**sentimientos encontrados!**

Al día siguiente a todos los despertó un exquisito olor a carne, se dirigieron perezosamente pensando que era mikoto la que cocinaba, pero todos quedaron en shock al ver a sakura cocinar

Todos sabían que sakura era un fracaso en la cocina el mismo fugaku estaba anonadado, pero eso no era lo que mas los sorprendía, lo que los dejo en shock fue ver la cocina llena de exquisitos platos de carne

Piensan quedarse toda la vida allí o van a sentarse a comer? Dijo sakura mientras se quitaba el delantal

- Sasuke: estaba sorprendido viendo lo hermosa que se veía y el delantal había sido un toque extra

- Sakura vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de sasuke? Dijo itachi

- Si pero es una rumba cierto sasuke kun!

- Hmp!

Sakura estaba lista su cabellos suelto arreglado liso con crespos el mechón un vestido rojo el link del vestido al final del cap

Iba cogida de la mano de los dos jóvenes uchiha mientras entraban a gran salón _donde estaban casi todos los jóvenes del mundo pensó sakura_ a ver a tanto adolecente mientras observaba noto como todas las miradas se posaron en ellos

_Sasuke estaba realmente apuesto, casi se ahoga cuando lo vio e itachi no estaba nada mal_

Pero lastimosamente eran sus sobrinos, dotadas de los genes uchiha lo cuales habían sido conocidos por ser los hombres mas apuestos del mundo. Bueno, eso decían la mayoría de las revistas del mundo

Pero alguien en medio de esa fiesta había llamado su atención, era un pelirrojo que hablaba plácidamente con…. NARUTO! Grito la pelirosa

Al rubio al girar corre hacia la pelirosa y la carga en brazos dando giros mientras esta reía y empezaba a gritar

- Naruto baka bájame que se me ve todo decía una pelirosa sonrojada mientras la gente empezaban a observarla

Fue salvada por itachi quien se la arrebato de naruto como si de una muñeca se tratara

Uds por que tenían que crecer tanto! Me siento enana dijo sakura haciendo pucheros e inflando lo cachetes infantil y aun se podía observar un leve sonrojo

Sakura fue acompañada de sasuke al mini bar y pidió un orgasmo (mal pensadas chicas! Así se llama el coctel) y sasuke pidió whisky

- Neh! Sasuke kun dijo sakura llamando la atención del azabache

- Hmp!

- Sasuke kun! Se me vio algo ahorita

El azabache sabia a lo que se refería y eso hacia que su enojo. Pero solo respondió con un hmp! Dejando sola a la pelirosa con la incógnita de que había dicho

De nuevo sus ojos se posaron en cierto pelirrojo que la miraba con deseo, de echo ese pelirrojo le recordaba a alguien… lo que hizo que sakura se llenara de nostalgia, recordando sucesos, detalles, sumergida en el mundo de los recuerdos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando era rodeada por unos brazos, mientras le ofrecían un trago

Sakura no salía del asombro, estaba anonadada se giro levemente para observar quien era el poseedor de esos brazos viendo a un pelirrojo, lo que hizo que sumida en el recuerdo aceptara con una sonrisa aquel trago

Se dedico a bailar y hablar con el todo la noche, tanto que se le olvido por completo que era la fiesta de sasuke

El pelirrojo se llamaba sasori, era amigo de itachi y trabajaba en una galería de arte

Sakura se había olvidado de darle el regalo a sasuke así que lo buscaba por toda la fiesta mientras sasori la esperaba en el bar

Pero cuando lo encontró, lo vio con una pelirroja besándose, decidió que no era bueno interrumpir después de todo no quería que la odiara su sobrino

Así que, sin más sakura se marcho con sasori a su apartamento. Donde tuvieron una noche muy placentera

Eran las 12 y sakura llegaba a la casa uchiha con ojeras, el vestido de ayer y los tacones en la mano

Sasori había insistido en que se quedara para seguir con lo que habían echo toda la noche y la mañana, pero sakura se negó y quedaron de verse otro día

Cuando entraba a la mansión uchiha maldijo su suerte ya que ella quería pasar desapercibida pero lamentablemente no tenia LLAVES, así que se vio obligada a timbrar

Agradeció a la vida que le hubiera abierto itachi, pero no todo era felicidad itachi parecía mas su hermano mayor que su sobrino. Después de un regaño de itachi paso por la sala para subir al segundo piso, mientras era observada por sasuke quien estaba en la sala viendo tv

Sakura se baño y durmió unas horas al levantarse fue a la cocina y fue a comer en la sala mientras veía televisión, pudo darse cuenta que no había nadie en la casa ya que no se oía ni un alma, bueno eso pensaba ella

Fue a lavar los platos y cuando regreso a la sala encontró a sasuke en su lugar, así que recordó que no le había dado su obsequio. Subió las escaleras a gran velocidad, bajando de la misma manera y tirarse en sima de el, en una pose muy poco convencional

Sasuke estaba acostado en el sillón largo y al tirarse encima de el, quedo encima de el, acostada boca abajo, sus piernas en medio de las de el, sus senos erectos por el frio y la pijama en sedo que tenia no era que le ayudara mucho, haciendo que estos rosaran el torso del azabache, de quien se podía observar un leve sonrojo

- Sasuke kun! Ten tu regalo dijo sakura extendiéndole y mientras el azabache cogía la caja sakura cogía la mandíbula del azabache mientras se acercaba y estampaba un apasionante beso en la mejilla de este

- Hmp!

Sasuke fue abriendo la pequeña caja que estaba en sus manos bajo la mirada de cierta pelirosa que detonaba impaciencia ante su lentitud, pudo observar en ella una cadena de oro blanco con una S y un halcón encima de esta.

- La mande a hacer especialmente para ti. Así que tienes que ponértela todos los días entendiste sasuke kun

- Hmp!

Sasuke realmente estaba enojado con ella, no sabia por que pero el verla irse con sasori y regresar al día siguiente en esas condiciones causo en el una extraña sensación de rabia, enojo. Furia, indignación y otros sentimientos encontrados

No podía dejar de verla como con ese roce había despertado la bestia que yacía en su interior, lleno de pasión y de una sensación que lo enloquecía, además de esas ganas de hacerla suya mientras observaba que al estar en esa posición enfrente de el podía ver sus senos y como ella sin querer rozaba su virilidad. Necesitaba alejar de ella y eso era tan claro como el agua

Nuevamente al observar el cuerpo de esta ese pensamiento desapareció por unos segundo reemplazándose por un sentimiento de rabia y dolor al imaginarse que sasori y quien sabe quien mas habían tocado ya, a su pelirosa tía

Estos sentimientos lo confundían, como podía el tener tales sentimientos hacia su tía, la hermana de su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida

Esos pensamientos a demás de la edad, bueno ese no era problema ya que solo era dos años mayor que el y en lo físico el parecía el mayor, así que podrían tener una vida normal

_PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ELLA ES MI TIA SE REGAÑO MENTALMENTE AL PERCATARSE DE LO QUE ESTABA PENSADO_

- Sasuke kun?

En ese momento fue sacado de ese mundo de confusiones y sentimientos encontrados en el cual había sido envuelto por culpa de solo una persona su tía

**ojala les guste quise mostrar a un sasuke mas humano con los problemas y sentimientos encontrados de un adolecente sus dudas, sus complejos todo lo que conlleva ser un adolecente o adulto joven**

**buenooo chicasss espero coment porfiss es un sasuke inesperado y quiero saber que piensan de ello**

**besos comenten! (quitenle los puntos para ver en linck)  
**

.es/imgres?imgurl=http:/ . .com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/ . vestidos_cortos_15_&imgrefurl=.com/vestidos-de-15-anos-cortos/&usg=_ZvnvRUJEvlTjM8Zx_W8N7vsqfBc=&h=560&w=400&sz=47&hl=es&start=124&zoom=1&tbnid=XE9WQunC-UgbhM:&tbnh=149&tbnw=105&ei=GbBZTfLtLZS5tweB9pn7DA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Belegantes%2Bcortos%26hl%3Des%26biw%3D1152%26bih%3D682%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:red0%2C3395&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=411&vpy=274&dur=183&hovh=266&hovw=190&tx=108&ty=165&oei=q69ZTYTbA4W2tgfM05WsDQ&page=7&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:124&biw=1152&bih=682.


	3. En contra de los menores uchihas!

**espero que les guste este nuevo cap, es tratado de mejorar mi forma de escribir con ayuda de concejos de algunas de ud **

**este cap tiene un poco de itachino, un poco comedia  
**

**la suerte En contra de los menores uchiha! **

_Pov. Sasuke _

En ese momento nos interrumpió el timbre, de seguro era itachi quien había llegado pero al escuchar una risa en la puerta pude notar que no se trataba de itachi, dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta encontrándome al mas intenso del mundo y ese era uzumaqui naruto alias el dobe, algo así como mi mejor amigo -.-

Venia con ramen algo que no era nada nuevo en mi vida, gracias a naruto era lo que comía casi todos los días

-en ocasiones como estas odio al dobe -.-

Pov. Sakura

-sasuke se veía un poco irritado y pareciera que quisiera matar a naruto con la mirada, me sorprende que se han amigos desde la infancia

Nos sentamos a ver películas toda la noche, cuando llego itachi se nos unió. Eran como las 10am y alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta de mi habitación, mi sorpresa fue ver a mi queridísima amiga ino allí llena de furia y gritando quien sabe que cosas en realidad no le entendía aun estaba medio dormida. Me extendió un vaso lo tome plenamente confiada

- AAHHHHHHHHHH fue el grito que se escucho por toda la mansión uchiha y la razón era… ino

- Que paso grito itachi mientras entraba en la habitación en bóxers

- Itachi kun! Ino me dio café hirviendo y amargo

- Es cierto? Pregunto este al aire

Esta retrasada en la entrega del libro y tenia que despertarla, no es mi culpa que sea tan despistada dijo ino cruzando los brazos mientras dirigía su cara hacia otro lado

Ino se quedo observando a itachi estaba en bóxer lo que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, su sexy cabello recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azabaches era tan sexy

- Ino puerca ni se te ocurra pensarlo, conozco esa cara NO! A mi itachi kun grito sakura horrorizada

- No entiendo de que estas hablando dijo ino haciendose la desentendida completamente roja girándose para salir y así ocultar su sonrojo pero este fue captado por itachi e ignorado por sakura - sakura prepárate que quiero ver por donde vas en los libros – dijo para luego salir

Sin darse cuenta que no era la única que salía de la habitación en ese momento, era observada por los ojos de cierto azabache mientras ella se dirigía a la sala a esperar a su amiga

_Flash back_

_Suena el timbre mientras estoy en la cocina sacando una botella de agua, mientras subo veo una hermosa mujer subiendo las escaleras mientras murmura un par de cosas que no entendí algo de voy a matar a sakura y cosas por ese estilo_

_- Mama quien es ella?_

_- Es una amiga de sakura, hijo_

_La siguió rápidamente, tiene una falda blanca ajustada, una blusa de tiras morada y una chaqueta blanca, cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta, lo que se preguntaba era como seria su rostro _

_Escucho un grito en la habitación de sakura y corrió rápidamente hasta esta_

**- Que paso grito itachi mientras entraba en la habitación**_ y quedo estático, el rostro era a un mejor que el cuerpo de la rubia sus ojos eran color zafiro, los labios rosados en extremo apetecibles _

**- Itachi kun! Ino me dio café hirviendo y amargo **_así que se llama ino _

**- Es cierto? Pregunto este al aire**

**- Esta retrasada en la entrega del libro y tenia que despertarla, no es mi culpa que sea tan despistada dijo ino cruzando los brazos mientras dirigía su cara hacia otro lado **_y hizo una especie de puchero, orgullosa se veía en extremo apetecible. Deseo a esta mujer con tan solo verla, ¿que me esta pasando? _

**- Ino puerca ni se te ocurra pensarlo, conozco esa cara NO! A mi itachi kun grito sakura horrorizada **_eso me dejo pensativo que querrá decir sakura, estas chicas si, no?_

**- No entiendo de que estas hablando dijo ino completamente roja girándose para salir y así ocultar su sonrojo pero este fue captado por itachi e ignorado por sakura - sakura prepárate que quiero ver por donde vas en los libros – dijo para luego salir **_interesante! Pensó mientras observaba el rostro sonrojado de ino, una sonrisa muy al estilo uchiha se formo en su rostro inconscientemente_

_Pov. Narrador_

- Estoy horrorizada! Dijo sakura

- ¿Por qué? Dijo inner

- Por lo que acabo de ver una sonrisa y un sonrojo. ESTO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO IGNORAR!

Pasaron los días y de ese cuarto no salían sakura e ino salvo a llenar el termo de café y cada vez su aspecto era más deplorable. Así pasaron 4 días cuando acabaron se bañaron arreglaron un poco el desorden y se acostaron a dormir

Mikoto al no ver señales de vida, le dijo a sasuke e itachi que fueran a ver que había pasado, sus palabras fueron - chicos vallan a la habitación de sakura tal ves se desmayaron de tanto trabajar o se quedaron dormidas en la tina ¡Dios Mío! - y henos aquí viendo una escena un tanto tierna como excitante

_Pov. Sasuke _

_Sakura cabello mojado, un short y blusa extremamente cortos y desaliñados de lado así la pelirrubia entrelazando sus piernas con ella dejando ver sus grandes proporciones traseras, - la mejor que e visto sin duda y esas piernas torneadas siento envidia de la rubia – pensó mientras miraba con frustración _

_Pov. Itachi _

_Ino tenia un vestido en seda color morado oscuro pijama desaliñada semitransparente en ciertas zonas (no mal piensen en las puntas del short y la blusa) su cabello húmedo rodeaba su parte superior una pose sugerente con las piernas entre cruzadas con las de la pelirosa _

- Están dormidas mama dijeron al unifijo

- ¿Por que esas caras? Dijo mikoto

- Hmp

**por favor comenten! si fue de su agrado y sin tienen mas concejos sobre mi escritura C:**


End file.
